paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid's Laughing Medicine
One day, Aid was enjoying a nice drink of water. After a while of cleaning his ambulance, he was longing for a nice long drink. "Ahhhhh, that's sooo refreshing!" Aid sighed as he took more laps into his water. Then a little later, Zuma walked up from behind him. "Hey Aid. How's it going?" he asked. Aid stopped drinking, turned around at Zuma and smiled. "It's been going good so far" he replied. "That's good to heaw" said Zuma. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that Chase sowta got huwt aftew a mission with Wyder and Woader" Zuma informed Aid. "Oh, ok. I'll be there! Thanks for the heads up Zuma!" said Aid as he went inside the lookout. Inside, Chase was whimpering from his injured left fore paw. He hurt it after trying to rescue a kitten from a stack of fruits crates. Marshall was inside as well, scanning him with his X-ray when Aid soon arrived. "Ah, Aid. Great to see you" Marshall said. "Chase doesn't have any broken bones, just a sore paw" Aid walked over to Chase and looked at his paw. "You'll be juuust fine Chase" he said. Marshall barked out bandages, getting ready to wrap it around Chase's paw. Aid barked out his first aid kit and got out some pain killer cream. "There you go buddy! The pain won't last long, and you just need to avoid bringing any major pressure upon that paw" Aid instructed to Chase after applying the cream. "Thanks Aid. I'm glad you're our paramedic pup" Chase said with a smile. Then Marshall wrapped the bandages around Chase's paw. He even added the cone collar with them. "All right Chase! All bandaged up!" said Marshall while wagging his tail. "Uhhh, thanks Marshall" said Chase while looking at his cone collar. "This will help my paw feel much better" he adds. Marshall and Aid smiled, as Roader came in. "Oh, you guys took care of Chase?" he asked. "Yep! He'll feel better soon!" answered Marshall. "Ok!" Roader said. Then Marshall helped Chase to a bed to help his paw heal faster, while Aid walked outside to the yard. When he got there, he layed down on the soft grass and fell asleep. Roader, a little later, followed Aid outside. He saw him sleeping and smiled. "Sleeping like a little puppy" he whispered. Aid rolled onto his back and continued snoring. Roader chuckled, then approached him. "I bet he wouldn't mind if I had a little fun" he said as he looked down on a sleeping Aid. Then, he moved his left paw onto Aid's left side and rubbed it up and down slowly. Aid was still sleeping, but he felt a sudden urge giggle, which he did. "Okay okay Roader. That's enough" he muttered in his sleep. Roader grinned and picked up the pace a bit. Aid now tried to hold in his laughter, and squirmed around a little while doing so. "Geeek! Roader! Nooo! Doooon't!" he moaned as he tried not to laugh. It wasn't until Roader placed his right paw on Aid's right side, that Aid woke up with a burst of laughter. "Heeeheeheheee! Okaaaaay Roadeeeeer! Stooooop!" Aid laughed, and then realized that his dream, was actually real. "Oh, h-hey Roader" Aid said as he blushed. "Hello Aid" Roader said in an innocent tone. "I-I uhhh, had a dream that you were tickling me, were you actually tickling me?" Aid asked Roader. "Me? Tickle you?" Roader questioned Aid. The golden retriever nodded in response. Roader grinned a little. "Well, all dreams can come true!" Roader said, and began tickling Aid's sides more. "Eeeee! Oh noooonooonooo!" Aid moaned as he tried not to laugh. He made a big smile while trying though. "Playing hard to get it out huh?" said Roader as he tickled Aid faster. "Nonononono! I.....can't.....hold...iiiiit!" Aid strained, as he felt the urge to laugh building up. Roader then changed tactics and used his tail to get Aid's right hind paw. Aid knew that this was it. "AAAAhaaahaahaahaaaaaa!! Hooohoohhoooohooo!! Alright Roader alright!! You gooohhoohhhohhoot meeeeehhheeeeheee!!" Aid bellowed while starting to tear up. Roader chuckled and smiled at Aid. "I knew this was coming, but I'm not finished yet!" he stated and began using his paws to tickle Aid's belly. "NNRRRGHHH!! Nooo, not there!" Aid begged and tightened his muscles from Roader's tickling. "Ohoho yes! Right here" Roader said and continued tickling Aid's belly more. The golden retriever was trying his hardest nit to laugh again, but this time he was not as resistant as before. "Hahahahahaha!! Nohohohoho Roader!! Nohohohot my belly!! That tihihihickles!!" Aid laughed. All Roader could do was smile as his friend wriggled about from being tickled. "You want me to stop?" he asked him. Aid nodded quickly. Roader stopped tickling Aid's belly, making Aid sigh in relief. "Phew! Thanks Roa- Heeeeeeee!" Aid was saying, before he felt Roader tickle his lower sides. "Hehehehey! I thohohohought you said you'd stohohop!" Aid giggled. "I did, but I only meant your belly, I didn't say I wouldn't tickle your lower sides" Roader chuckled. Aid soon started to shed a few tears from his laughter. All he could do was laugh as Roader tickled him without pausing. "Can, can, can I please take a break?!" Aid asked. "Okay Aid, you can get a break" Roader replied. Aid panted heavily. "Th-thanks" he uttered, and he sighed as he laid back on the grass. Roader smiled and laid on Aid's belly. After about five minutes, Aid was still relaxing from getting tickled, when Roader stood up. Aid felt the weight of him leave his belly, and gulped. "Sooo, you ready for some more?" Roader asked with a smile. "Weeelllll, not really" Aid replied. "Oh good, actually" said Roader. "I'll be right back." And with that, Roader went inside the lookout, leaving a slightly puzzled Aid in the yard. When he returned, he had a box with a feather, a dog brush, and Aid's pup pack. "W-what's all that for?" Aid asked a little nervously. "Just somethings to spice up our little fun time" Roader answered, and pulled out the feather, holding it in his mouth. "Uhhhh, can't we play pup pup boogie or something?" Aid asked while trying to slowly scoot away. ""That sounds fun, but not right now" Roader replied, then he began stroking the feather around Aid's belly. "Mmmmmm, please nooooo" Aid mumbled. "Roader smiled and used his paws along with the feather to tickle Aid's belly. "Haahaahahahahahaha!! Oh please Roader! That tickles too muhuhuhuhuch!!" laughed Aid. "This is just the start!" Roader stated, the move the feather to Aid's lower sides. "Doohohohohoo!! Eeeheeheeeeheeheeeheeeee!!" went Aid as his lower sides received strokes from Roader's feather. "Pleehehehehehease!! Noohohohoho mohohohohoore!!" Aid begged. Roader put down the feather, and pulled out the dog brush. "Wha-wha-what are you gonna do with that?" Aid asked while panting. "Wellll, have you ever got groomed on your paws before?" asked Roader. Aid gasped, gave a shocked expression, and shook his head worriedly. But not to say that he never got a groom on his paws, but because he knew where Roader was going with the question. "So, yes or no?" asked Roader again. "N-no, b-but, I don't wanna try it right now" Aid said. "Well, you have a first time for everything!" said Roader. Aid shut his eyes and then smiled a little when Roader brushed the dog brush on Aid's hind paws. Roader placed his right paw on Aid's paws, so he wouldn't pull them back. "Mmmhhmhhmmm!! Come onnnn Roader, let's do something eeeeeeelse!" Aid tried to suggest. All Roader did was smile, then brush Ad's paws faster. "AAHHEEEHEEEHAAHAAA!! THAHAHAT'S TOO MUCH! THAT'S TOO MUHUHUHUCH!!" Aid laughed, and started to cry a bit more. When Roader paused, he got out Aid's pup pack. "What are y-you doing with my pup pack?" asked Aid. "You'll see" Roader responded. Then he barked out Aid's robotic hands. This made Aid look nervous. "Y-you're not gonna..." Aid said while looking at the hands with worry. "Yes, I am! Tickle Aid!" Roader said to the hands, and they responded by going at Aid's sides, throwing him into hysterics. "OH NOOHHOOHO!! DON'T GET MUY ROBOTIC HANDS INTO THIHIHIHIS!! EEHHHEEHEEHEEE!!" Aid squealed as his hands tickled his sides rapidly. Then, Roader added up the tickling by using his paws to tickle Aid's. "EEEEEEK!! NOOO THAT'S TOO MUCH!! GAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! OHOHOHOHOHOHAAAAA!!" Roader increased the tickling by tickling Aid's belly with his tail. "ROHOHOHOHOADER!!! OHHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!! HUHUHUHEEEHEEHEE!! AHAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAHAA!! IHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T TAKE THIHIHIS!!!" Aid laughed loudly while squirming around and crying profusely. Roader smiled brightly as he continued this for three more minutes, until stopping to let Aid recompose himself. Aid was panting heavily and shaking a bit from getting tickled a lot. He felt as if he was about to faint. "Th-th-thanks Roader" he quivered. "I'm done" he adds while flipping onto his belly and crawling away. Roader smiled and grabbed Aid by his right hind paw, pulled Aid back over to him, and very lightly tickled it. "Eeeeeee! Oh pleeeeease Roader! I'm dohohone!" he giggled. Roader then lightly did the same to his other paw. "Hahahaha! Come ohohon! Please? Can I be done?" he begged. Roader chuckled and stopped. He then proceeds to walk over to his buddy and rub him on his sides. "Wha-. Ahhhhhh, that feels greeeeeeat" Aid sighed calmly. "Yeah, I know. Just giving you some special calm treatment after what you just went through" Roader said. Aid smiled lightly and blushed as Roader rubbed his back as well. Then Marshall came out with Chase. "Hey Roader. We heard laughter from inside the lookout" said Marshall before seeing a slightly teary eyed Aid, and Roader giving him what appears to be a massage. "Oh, I'm guessing you had some tickle fun with Aid didn't you?" Marshall giggled. "Sure did" Roader replied. "Well, you're little tickle playmate just helped with my injury. So, since it looks like you're massaging him, mind if I help? Just to return the favor he did for me" Chase asked. "Yeeah, me too!" agreed Marshall. Roader nodded at his friends and they each picked a spot to massage Aid. While Roader continued on Aid's back, Marshall massaged his sides, while Chase got his legs and paws. "Ohhhh thanks guys, I really do enjoy this" Aid said. "You helped me Aid, so I can help you" Chase stated. "Yeah, medical missions would be tougher for me if you weren't there" said Marshall. Aid smiled at his friends. "And you still had fun with our little time, right Aid?" Roader asked, slightly tickling Aid's lower sides. "Heheheheh! A little, I guess" answered Aid with a slight blush. Roader just smiled and resumed massaging Aid's back. The golden retriever pup sighed calmly, and relaxed as his friends gave him some special treatment. The End